Il Coccodrillo Addormentato
by Xuka-chan
Summary: OC story about an Italian girl named Alyssa Caliva. Who knows how much I'll actually write but I have a lot of Ideas! DISCONTINUED! Sorry, but my computer crashed and I lost all interest after I lost my ideas...so sorry! the reviews made me so happy!
1. First impressions last a lifetime!

"Today class, we are having a transfer student from Italy." The teacher pointed at me. "This, is Caliva Alyssa."

"Ciao" I said. I sighed as everyone talked about how cute I was. I didn't want to come here, but Reborn asked me to. The teacher pointed out my seat and I immediately fell asleep.(Ciao=Hi *Italian)

------------------------(I do this for every time Alyssa falls asleep)

"-san! Caliva-san! Caliva-san!" I drowsily opened my eyes.

"Hai~?" I said drowsily.

"For falling asleep in class, go to the reception room!" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Sure…" I said and walked slowly to the door.

"Eto… where's the reception room?" I asked.(not really caring)((Eto=um))

"It's to the right, you'll see the sign on the door." He said.

I lifted up my hands. Everyone sweat dropped. I right with my left hand, so this way is right. I walked down the hallway and eventually came to one that said 'Reception room' and I quietly walked in. There was a boy who was sleeping on a couch…lucky. I didn't like to be woken up so he probably doesn't too. I silently walked over to a chair and sat down. I'll just wait until he wakes up…

--------------------------

Hibari's POV

I immediately woke up to the sound of a thud. I stood up and saw a girl.

I thought at first that she was a child but I saw the Namimori middle school uniform on her. She also had clear snowboarding goggles around her neck. She had chin length blonde hair and was very short. It appeared that she fell asleep while she was in the chair and fell off. Stupid herbivore. I pulled out my tonfas and when I was about to hit her she dodged.

Alyssa's POV

I was rudely awoken by the boy that was sleeping on the couch earlier. He was attacking me with tonfas.

"Why *dodge* are *dodge* you *dodge* attacking *dodge* me?" He didn't answer. I pulled my two swords out of no where(or so it seemed) and blocked his attack. He glared at me.

"You woke me up." He said simply.

"I think we're even, you woke me up too." I said.

"Yes but weapons are not allowed in Namimori. I'll have to bite you to death." He jumped backwards and jumped onto the couch. I accidentally hit the couch with my sword.

"Destroying school property?" He asked and started attacking again.

"Baka! It's you're fault! And what do you mean no weapons!? You have weapons too!" I said between blocking blows.(Baka=idiot)

"I can, I am the head of the disciplinary committee. And I can't let you go now after insulting me."

"Ok then, insult me! We'll be even then." I said smartly.

"Ok, Ochibi." He said calmly.(Ochibi=shorty)

My bangs shadowed over my eyes.

"I. am . Not. SHORT!" I screamed and started to attack him furiously. But he kept up and blocked all of my attacks. When he attacked, the same thing happened. We seemed to be evenly matched. When we were fighting, everything was getting destroyed in the reception room.

"Who are you?" He asked after we were done fighting.(yay she missed her first day of school)

"Caliva Alyssa, you?" I asked back.

"Hibari Kyoya." He said and stood up. When he was at the door, he glanced at me. "Well, Caliva, you can expect a bill to be mailed to you later for destroying school property." He said and left.

(XD he only asked her name so he could charge her for ruining the room!)

"Dang it! I don't have any money!" I shouted.

Quote of the chapter:

First impressions last a lifetime!


	2. Sometimes you pick your friends,

Attention readers! Sorry if any characters are ooc! I'm not good at writing fan fictions

I opened my mail box and paled slightly. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Th-that's a lot of zeros!" I picked up the bill and put it in my backpack. Maybe Reborn would pay it for me.

"Not a chance." Reborn said from next to me.

"Reborn!" I yelled surprised.

"Ciaossu! While you were busy playing with Hibari,(That sounds wrong) you missed a chance to meet Dame-Tsuna. Come over to the Sawada house later today." He knew I was gonna ask where it was so he said "It's over there." He pointed to the right. "You pass it every day on your way to school." Then he walked away.

When I got to school, I saw Hibari.

"Ciao." I could tell that he was about to pull out his tonfas.

"Sorry, Kyoya… I'm still all tired out from our last fight." I said and passed him without looking at him again. I called him by his first name just to make him mad. But surprisingly, he just followed me in. When we went in, every one moved out of the way. I looked at a kid with brown spikey hair. He had this little boy wearing a cow suit and had an afro attached to his leg.

"I'm sorry, I'll return him immediately!" And ran away.

"Kyoya? Why is everyone scared of you?" I asked. He glanced down at me. He pulled out one of his tonfas. Everyone looked terrified.

"Oh!" I said with a look of realization.

"How long are you going to crowd? I'll bite you to death." He said to the crowd. Everyone immediately ran to there classes.

"Bye Bye, Kyoya!" I said and walked to my class.

I stared blankly at the blackboard. I wish that I could sleep with my eyes open like Reborn. To keep myself awake, I was looking at everyone in the classroom. The first person I looked at, immediately stood out. His hair was white. He also look really muscular… I wonder who he is? I ended up staring at him the whole class. Thankfully he didn't notice.

~FF~

I was standing in front of the Sawada house. I shrugged and opened the door and walked in. I walked in and quietly walked upstairs. The same spikey-haired kid from earlier was in here so he must have been Dame-Tsuna. Him and Gokudera couldn't see me and a women with reddish brown hair couldn't either. Reborn smirked.

"You're late." He said. Everyone turned to look at me with shock. They didn't sense me.

"Yeah, sorry. You know how bad my sense of directions are." I said sheepishly.

"EEH! Who is she?! Reborn?!" Dame-Tsuna asked Reborn. Reborn kicked him in the head.

"She's a new family member."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Caliva, Alyssa." I said.

"Why does she have to be a part of Juudaime's family!?" Gokudera asked angrily. He obviously didn't like me. Then again, he didn't like anyone who was older than him. The woman looked over at Gokudera and he fell over holding his stomach.

"A-aneki."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bianchi." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." A look a realization came too his face. "You and Hibari-san were walking next to each other in school today!" He yelled.

"Yeah, Caliva and Hibari are dating." Reborn said.

"What?!" Everyone in the room yelled.(including me, but excluding Reborn and Bianchi.)

"Is that true, Caliva-san?!" Tsuna asked fearfully.

"No." I said and walked over to the bed and fell asleep.

-------------------------

No ones POV

"Eh?! She fell asleep in my bed!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"She's the same as always." Reborn said with a smirk.

Quote of the Chapter:

Sometimes you pick your friends, and sometimes they pick you!


	3. How do people make it through life

No one's POV

Last night, Alyssa wouldn't wake up so they had to move her to Tsuna's guest room. It was time for school, so he was attempting to wake her up again.

"Why won't she wake up?!" He screamed. The doorbell rang.

"Don't worry, I brought someone who could help." Reborn said.

"Reborn-kun, there's someone here to see you." Nana, Tsuna's mom said. A girl about Tsuna's age walked through the door. She had long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Reborn!" She exclaimed and tried to hug him with a blush. He jumped out of the way and kicked her when Nana left.

"Don't try to hug me." He said. "Tsuna, this is Tessa." Reborn said.

"Hi! I'm Caliva Tessa!" Tessa said cheerfully.

"C-Caliva?!" Tsuna yelled confused.

"Yup! Reborn, if I wake up Alyssa, can I hug you?" She asked.

"Maybe." Reborn said.

"Yay! Ok then, wake up Chibi-Onee-chan!(Small big sister)" Tessa exclaimed. Alyssa's eyes immediately shot open. She angrily punched at Tessa. Tessa easily dodged.

"Don't call me that!" Alyssa angrily yelled.

"Bye bye you need to go to school!" Tessa said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah." and started walking to school.(she's still wearing the uniform from yesterday) Tsuna quickly followed.

"Yay!" Tessa said and tried to hug Reborn again. He pulled out his gun.

"I said maybe." He said and easily caught up with Tsuna and Alyssa.

Alyssa's POV

Me and Tsuna were walking when we saw this weird girl was walking on top of a ledge/wall thingy...

"Hello." She said with a smile to Reborn while she was struggling to stand up right without falling. Did they know each other?

"Ciaossu." Reborn said

"It's that girl..." Tsuna said.

"My names Miura Haru."

"I know. You follow us a lot when we go to school." Haru looked really happy.

"My name is Caliva Alyssa." I said. This girl wasn't a threat because if she was Reborn would've tooken care of her by now. She smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"What is it now?" Reborn asked.

"Um, will you be my friend?" She asked.

"Sure." He said. She squealed and fainted. I moved out of the way. She flipped and landed on her feet like a cat.

"I did it!" She said happily.

"I'm going to school now. Ciao." I said and started walking to school by myself.

----------------

I walked back to my apartment. Everything in school went by pretty normally. I opened the door and froze. Everything was reorganized! There was also new furniture! I slipped my snowboarding goggles on.

"Who's there?" I asked calmly although I had a suspicion of who it was.

"Onee-chan!" Tessa exclaimed and ran to hug her.

"Tessa." Alyssa said from behind the couch.

"I'm living here from now on!" She exclaimed.

"Ok there's only 3 rules. No pranking, no hugging, and most importantly,... you have to cook for me from now on."

"Sure thing!"

Quote of the chapter:

How do people make it through life without a sister?~Sara Corpening


	4. Your enemies can

"Get up, Alyssa!" Tessa exclaimed. I slowly opened my eyes to see Tessa holding in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked and opened up my dresser and started getting dressed. I noticed that she was wearing the school uniform too.

"And why are you wearing the school uniform?" I asked.

"I'm starting first year here!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, well it's not like you'll go anyways." I said and grabbed my backpack and slung it over one shoulder.(A/N I hope I'm not the only one who holds their backpack like that.)

"Well see you later! I'm going to school with Reborn 3. And Juudaime!"

"Ok." I said and she quickly ran off.

I sighed and slowly walked to school.

"EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned to the Ear-piercing scream. It was that muscular guy from class.

"Um..." He ran into me and accidentally grabbed him as a reflex and soon he was dragging me(not even dragging me, my feet weren't touching the ground!)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. The guy abruptly stopped in front of the school. I fell to the ground and got dirty. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

I frowned at him. Did he seriously not notice that he pulled me half-way through Namimori?

"Caliva Alyssa." He got REALLY close to me. What was he doing?? He moved my bangs.

"Oh, that's what it says!" He Exclaimed.

I twitched. "What is it Loud Mouth-san?" I asked.

"Your forehead Extremely says Emo kid!"

"Thanks for telling me Loud Mouth-san." I said and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Stupid Tessa, I said no pranks." My hair was died black and 'Emo Kid' was written on my forehead. I tried to wash Emo Kid off but it barely did. I brushed my bangs over it(Before this, my bangs were off to one side for some reason) and thankfully it covered the writing. I stared in the mirror at my hair. I sighed. Now I looked like my psychotic Father. Whatever. I thought and walked off to my class.

-------------

I yawned. It was time for lunch. Too bad I forgot to pack one(once again)

"You can still eat." A squeaky voice said from behind me. He was wearing a spiky chestnut.

"Reborn!" I yelled surprised.

He held out a chocolate cake. "Ciaossu. You can have this if you keep quiet during my test." My mouth watered.

"Sure thing!" My stomach growled. When was the last time I ate? He handed it to me and he hopped on my shoulder.(and somehow, didn't hurt me with his spikes) With his directions, we got to the roof where Tsuna, Gokudera, and some other kid were. Reborn jumped off of my shoulder and stabbed Tsuna various times and claimed it was good luck.

"Caliva-san! What happened to your hair?!" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing." I said and then looked at the guy that I didn't know yet.

"Hi, I'm Caliva Alyssa. It's nice to meet you." I said. And started stuffing my face with the cake.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Are you part of the Mafia game too?" He asked with a grin. I was about to tell him that it wasn't a game, but I found that I couldn't open my mouth. I swallowed the cake but still couldn't open it. I nodded. I looked over at Tsuna who was unconscious(?) and Gokudera was freaking out. Reborn smirked at me.

"Don't worry, he'll be awake in 10 minutes. I know a place he can rest until then."

------------------

I looked up at the sign which said 'Reception room'. I shrugged. Reborn seems fine with this so I guess I'll just wait to see what happens.

(A/N I made Alyssa go into the Reception room before. Let's just say that the 7th gra-whatever grade Tsuna was in or Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto just didn't know)

I looked around the room to see that the furniture was replaced. I sat on the chair next to Reborn as Gokudera and Yamamoto placed Tsuna on the long one.

"This place is nice. From now on it'll be our secret base." Reborn said.

"Ahaha That's so cool!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"This isn't a game!" Gokudera yelled at him.

The door slid open. "Hey what are you guys doing here?! This room was given to the disciplinary committee!" A guy yelled. He had other people with them and they had ridiculous hairstyles.

"Who is this kid?!" The same guy yelled and started kicking the couch Tsuna was on.

"Get out, you're an eyesore." Gokudera said and started to beat him up.

Yamamoto joined in(mops are for cleaning XD) I looked over at Reborn to see him making coffee. When he was done he splashed the burning hot coffee at my face.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed.

He smiled at me "The stickiness stops when you get it wet."

I blinked "Oh." He set up two coffee mugs and gave them to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Those watchdogs are useless." Hibari said from at the door.

"Kyoya." I said calmly. He looked at me then looked at everyone else.

"Who are you?"

"He's Hibari Kyoya." Yamamoto said.

"Huh, are you one of those guys?" Gokudera asked while approaching Kyoya. "This is our base for the Vongola family.

"Family? What kind of crowding is that?"

"Crowding? Just get-" Kyoya sliced the coffee mug with his tonfa and the mug fell to the ground.

Gokudera pulled out his dynamites. "Gokudera, that's not the best idea." I said.

"Shut up, Caliva!" Gokudera yelled and through the dynamites at Hibari. Hibari hit Gokudera and a few dynamite sticks came over in my direction. I quickly extinguished them. I looked over to Gokudera to see he was defeated.

"One." Hibari said and started fighting Yamamoto. "You're good but you're gaurding your right arm. Baseball club?" He asked and then kicked him in the stomach. "Two." He said and looked at me and hit me with his tonfa. I blocked it with one of my swords.

"Ca-Caliva-san! And Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun are hurt too!"

"Yeah *Dodge* It's all-" My eyes widened and I fell over exsausted. Hibari hit me and I rammed into the chair. I almost forgot what sweets did to me.

"Three."

"Hibari-san?!" Tsuna said in horror. He got off of the couch to see if we were ok.

"Sorry Tsuna. I need to rest." I said tiredly and passed out.

----------------

No one's POV(This parts boring)

"Now then..." Hibari said and walked towards Tsuna's unconcious friends. Tsuna backed up and was frozen in fear when Hibari glared at him. He grabbed Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Alyssa and walked over to the window.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna asked in fear.

"I'm cleaning up. They're in the way." Hibari said dully.

"Huh?! W-wait! You can't do that!' Tsuna looked around. 'Do something! Rebo-huh!?" Tsuna saw that Reborn was gone. He closed his eyes tightly and finally yelled "Stop it!"

"If you can, do it." Hibari said.

Reborn appeared from inside of the couch and shot Tsuna with the dying will bullet. "I'll fight with my dying will!" Tsuna yelled and Leon turned into a slipper. He slapped it at Hibari and he ended up dropping the heavy load.

Tsuna somehow managed to grab all three without falling. When Hibari was about to attack, Reborn threw a coffee bean.

"That's enough." Reborn said.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm annoyed right now." Hibari said and when he attacked, Reborn blocked.

"Wow, you're great." Hibari said.

"You're really strong." Reborn said.

Hibari smirked. "I want to fight you."

"Save it for later." Reborn said and showed Hibari a stick of dynamite that was already lit. Hibari looked surprised and it exploded. Reborn flew everyone over a pool then when the dying will flame wore off they all fell into the pool.

Quote of the chapter:

I've always said that in politics, your enemies can't hurt you, but your friends will kill you.

- Ann Richards


End file.
